


Fireflies

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Full Series (Multifandom) [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, inspired by fireflies by owl city, jooheon is such a sweetheart, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: College wasn't necessarily hard for Jooheon, except when he snoozed in and was now running late for his first class of the day. And as luck would have it, of course, his clumsiness would cause him to bump into a girl, a girl he didn't recognize and make him realize how big of an idiot he really could be sometimes. The worse part is that he couldn't stop thinking about her afterwards.





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I remember learning sign language and my club in school performed Fireflies using white gloves and a blacklight at our school talent show and it's in a way inspired me to write this a few years later. I hope you enjoy it, its super sweet and cute and overall heartwarming.

Slapping the snooze button Jooheon mumbled as he glanced over at his alarm clock only to read the time and jolt upwards. Panic suddenly settling in as he quickly stumbled out of bed and changed out of his basketball shorts. 

“Of all days to be late,” he mumbled as he quickly slid on his shoes, not even bothering to tie them as he grabbed his backpack and rushed out of his dorm. 

Taking off at a brisk pace, it slowly turned into a run as Jooheon rushed to get to class on time. “I am gonna kill Changkyun tonight for not waking me up,” Jooheon grumbled as he quickly turned the corner only to fall backward and onto the ground, a grunt escaping his lips.

Irritated he started to gathers his things, not even paying attention to the idiot who clearly ran into him. “Sorry,” he mumbles as he quickly picks up the other person's things. 

A hand caused him to glance up to meet the face of the person who had bumped into him, only to be met with a petite girl. Her hair was short and black, her icy blue eyes piercing through his soul, suddenly making him feel bad for what he said. 

The girl moved her hands again in a motion, which Jooheon clearly understood was sign language, which caused him to tilt his head slightly in confusion, not knowing what she was saying. 

She paused and bit her lip before mumbling a very off “It is okay,” as she smiles sweetly after she said it, pulling her hair behind her ear as she picked up the books that Jooheon had stacked in front of her. 

Jooheon stood there in shock as she stood up, not knowing what to say or how to respond to her now, only to have her hold her hand out and help him up. 

He felt terrible for not being able to talk to her, to respond, to apologize for not seeing her. “I am so sorry,” he says again only to mentally slap his face realizing she still wouldn't be able to hear him. 

The petite girl simply smiles and hugs her books close to her chest, nodding to him as she started to walk by and continue her way down the sidewalk. 

As he watched her walk away he suddenly realized he was still running late and dashed off into the direction of his class, glancing back once more to see the girl walk into a building and disappear. 

Quietly he snuck in the back door to class and sat down right as the professor entered and looked around before nodding and starting his lecture. A lecture Jooheon forgot all about as he sat and thought about his encounter with the girl, thinking if he had seen her before. His college had been in session for about a month now so he was starting to get used to faces and names, and he swore he had seen her around before. 

Suddenly he realized why he recognized her, she was one of the students that always hung out in the main quad between classes. She was never with anyone, always reading a book or doing homework. Which sent off a chain of realizations. She must not talk to anyone because she is deaf. 

Guilt returned to his stomach as he thought about how no one talked to her and what he thought about her as he ran into her today. It was troubling him greatly, he really wanted to talk to her, not out of sympathy but because he genuinely wanted to have a conversation with her. 

Classes flew by and Jooheon didn’t remember much, his thoughts still on the girl he ran into this morning.

* * *

As the last class got out he wasted no time getting back to his dorm, but on his way there he stopped at the quad only to have his earlier thoughts confirmed. 

The blue-eyed girl was sitting in the quad with her nose buried in a book, a small smile spread across her lips as she flipped the page. Jooheon decided he wanted to learn to sign, so he could talk to her. His stare lingered on her as he thought this out. She suddenly looked up as a bird flew by, her eyes following it only to look over at Jooheon. 

Jooheon quickly glanced away and continued walking, hoping she didn’t realize it was him, the bumbling idiot that ran into her earlier that day.

Once he passed the quad he quickly jumped up the steps to his dorm room, slamming the door shut and throwing his backpack on the floor by the door.

“Mmmmm. What the hell Jooheon,” Changkyun, Jooheon’s roommate, mumbled as he leaned back in his desk chair, half asleep in front of his homework. 

“Sorry,” Jooheon mumbled as he turned on his computer, quickly typing in his passcode.

Confused, Changkyun just looked at his dazed roommate, something must be off. Jooheon would usually fight right back when he barked at him like that. “What has gotten into you dude?”

Jooheon didn’t even respond this time as he opened up his internet browser and typed in the search engine, leaning in as he typed. 

Interested as to what had Jooheon giving such short and quiet responses, Changkyun rolled his eyes and got up from his desk and walked over to Jooheon, looking over his shoulder as saw the search page open to a person using sign language. 

“Uh, why are you looking up sign language?” Changkyun said which caused Jooheon to break from his trance and look over his shoulder.

“Oh, uh, nothing serious it's just for a school project,” he said as he looked back at his computer, clicking on a link that opened up a wiki page. 

 

Changkyun shook his head, giving a skeptical look at the older boy before shrugging and making his way back over to his own homework. If there is anything more he knew about Jooheon it's that he can’t keep his mouth shut and that eventually, he would tell him why he was acting so weird. 

Looking back over at Jooheon, Changkyun watched as he played with his fingers trying to make a letter, making chuckles as he sat back down focusing back on his own schoolwork.


	2. Winter

Snow fell as Jooheon buried himself in yet another book, trying to make scenes of the words within. Looking at his hand as he tries to copy the motion as the book had instructed him to do.

Sighing he pouted slightly and bit his lip as he read over the instructions again, unaware that he was being watched all the while by the short black haired girl. 

The girl giggled as she watched him try once again to make the sign for fireflies, moving his hand in the wrong direction causing his hand to cramp to which he opened his mouth and tried not to scream in pain, as he grabbed it and whimpered, huffing in defeat. 

Figuring he had been through enough she got up and walked over to him and tapped the table, causing him to jump and look up, a deep blush spreading across his face the second he saw who she was, causing the girl to giggle, making Jooheon’s heart melt at the sound. He only wished to hear it again, the sound was like music to his ears.

She held up her hand and signed it the correct way to sign it. “Fireflies” She smiles and points to him, signaling for him to try it again. 

He nodded quickly and tried again, this time doing it correctly The girl smiled a sweet smile, nodding as she sat across from him. “Why are you trying to learn to speak sign language?” she asked.

Jooheon panicked not wanting to tell her the real reason he quickly played it off and slowly signed back to her. “It is for a school project.” 

She raises her eyebrow skeptical, smirking. “Is it because you bumped into me a few months ago?” she signed quickly, making Jooheon stress as he tried to piece the signs together. She tried again, slowing down slightly so he could pick up what she was signing. 

Jooheon looked down at his lap, the blush that had started to fade once again reddening on his face as he nodded. 

Another small giggle escaped the girl's lips as she watched the red on his cheeks brighten. She grabbed his arm to get his attention and he looked up. “Thank you for trying to learn, if you want I can help you learn some of the more advanced signs”

Jooheon nods quickly and slides the book into the middle of the table so they can both look at the book together, she begins to skim over the page, reading up on where he is at when she felt him tap on her arm, glancing up she looks at him questioningly. 

“My name is Jooheon.” He signs to her, before gesturing to her to tell him her name. 

“Oh, My name is Lily” She signs out something he doesn't recognize and she stops and smiles, signing it out by letter. “L-I-L-Y” she smiles and spells it out again.

Jooheon tries to recreate the sign she used. To which he fails, his face scrunching into a puppy like a pout. Lily laughs at his response. Jooheon was becoming dizzy at the sweet sound of her laughter.

Grabbing his hand Lily slowly moves his fingers into position, the touch of her hands in his left him feeling even dizzier than her laughter, he was smitten by her. Everything she did, making his heart beat faster. 

Slowly she moved his hand side to side, in the motion she had used. Jooheon focused on his hand and smiled. His smile faltering for a moment as she pulled away and signed it herself. 

He stopped and tilted his head to the side, flashing another quick smile, “Lily, that is such a beautiful name. It fits you well,” he signs, trying his best not to blush even more than he has been already. 

This time though, she blushes in return. “Thank you Jooheon”

“You are welcome Lily.”


	3. Spring

Spring hit faster than expected, cherry blossoms fell from the trees making air smell heavenly. Jooheon spent most of his free time with Lily now. Learning that she was studying to become a teacher for deaf students. She also found out that Jooheon was studying to be a music producer. 

Slumping over an old Steinway baby grand piano he rapped out his part of a song he was working on. He was so focused he didn't notice Lily enter to room, smiling at him as he notices her.

Jooheon quickly wrote down a change to the song shuffling through the paper until he reached the part he desired, quickly marking off the changes as she sat next to him on the piano bench as he decided to start playing again

Lily sighed as she touched a single ivory key, pressing it down, only for her to hear nothing. 

Jooheon stopped and frowned, in the past, she had mentioned to him that she envies that he can hear music and make music and that she doesn't mind being deaf except when it comes to music.

“Are you okay Lily?”

Lily nodded as she sees his notebook and grabs it quickly, running her fingers over the worn edges of the corners, abused from months of being carried around and shoved into Jooheons backpack. Opening it she begins to look through lyrics of some of the songs he has written, stopping on a song titled Fireflies.

Jooheon jumps and tries to grab the notebook from her, too which she moves it away so he misses. Giving up easy Jooheon watches as she looks at him confused before she looks back down and reads the lyrics. 

He begins to blush and rub his neck, looking down at the keys of the piano to embarrassed to look at her. Expecting her to think it's stupid. 

He was surprised to feel her tap on his shoulder, glancing up he was met with her smiling grin. “I like this song, the lyrics are really well written.”

“Thank you, it's actually a softer song, it's not my best work, I am better with fast paced songs.”

“I am sure its great, I really wish I could hear you play it,” she frowns and looks down slightly when suddenly she feels him place her hand on the bottom of the piano.

Looking over at him she gives him a confused look as he sets the notebook on the stand his hands, grazing over the ivories as he found where he needed to start, sending a quick glance her way as he began to play. 

Slight vibrations made their way through the large wooden instrument as he began to play the high notes her hand feeling as the notes became lower, the vibrations become more noticeable. It tingled her fingers as if the piano was a live breathing organism as if it had its own feelings. Her fingers began to tingle as she felt the mixture of the high and low notes begin to mix. 

Slowly she put her other hand on the piano and closed her eyes, focusing on how full the lower notes felt, how they added so much depth and feeling to the song, mixed with the high notes it gave off the feeling of happiness which made its way through her fingers. A smile forming on her face as she started to feel the rhythm of the song.

Jooheon chuckles as he watches the smile slowly creep across her face, happy that she can finally hear the music he has been writing, even if it's more so feeling than hearing. 

Lily tilts her head from side to side until suddenly the vibrations stopped, she opened her eyes and looked over at Jooheon who was looking at her, warmth written in his eyes as he smiled wide at her, causing her to blush and slowly move her hands from the piano. 

They sit there in silence her, stealing glances up at him while he refuses to let his eyes leave her. Finally, she looks up “That should be our song.”

His eyes went wide “If you like it that much, then sure. It can be our special song,” he smiles wide at her as she blushes, they both sit there studying each other face for what felt like hours when suddenly Jooheon smiles and looks at the piano again.

He bites his lip as he thinks for a moment before he looks back up. “Would you like to see my inspiration for the song?” 

She tilts her head to the side, slightly confused. Eventually, though she nods and quickly he starts to pack up his things. 

After packing up his things into his backpack he grabs her hand and quickly leads her out of the music building and to his car.

* * *

The drive was a long one, so long the skies faded from blue to a sunset orange mixed with pinks and purples. The buildings from the city slowly fading into specks behind them as they continued to drive closer to the mountains. 

As they approach the peak of the mountain he makes a sharp turn, turning down an old dirt road leading to complete darkness, which made Lily slightly nervous when suddenly she spotted light in the distance. 

The light turned into little dots, all around the car as he continued to get closer to their destinations. The little lights surrounding the car as it Jooheon slowed the car a little, glancing over to see Lily looking out the car in awe, her smile wide.

He couldn't help but admire her beautiful face, she looks so happy, so peaceful. It Made his heart flutter with excitement as he slowly pulled to a stop at the edge of a huge field, the lights still surrounding the car and the continuing out into the field. 

Slowly they both get out of the car and she looks around, seeing the lights fly around her realising then what they were.

Fireflies. 

Jooheon walked around the car and took her hand and nodded in the direction of the field, Lily nodded and followed.

In the middle of the field was a small wooden log perfect for sitting down at, he led her over and they both sat on it, both of them taking in the air surroundings before looking at each other, grins plastered across both of their faces. 

“This is so beautiful,” she signed as she turned her head again to look all around her.

Jooheon couldn’t keep his eyes off her now though, his smile wide as he realised what was happening to him. His feelings for her started to bubble to the surface, feelings he had been trying to suppress for months now. He liked her a lot, more than a friend and he had been waiting for a moment like this to tell her how he felt. 

Slowly he extended his arm to tap her shoulder but stopped himself, no. He couldn’t she looked so happy, he didn’t want to ruin this moment for her or for him. There would be another time, if was supposed to happen it would. Letting his arm fall he reached out for her hand instead, grabbing a hold of it and intertwining their fingers.

Lily glanced down at their hands and blushed, looking up at him only to see him looking up at the sky, all the stars clearly visible since there were no city lights in the way. 

She tilted her head to the side and studied his beautiful face, something about Jooheon made her heart flutter like it never has before. 

He was so kind to her, he is the only person to ever really reach out to her and make her feel welcomed and happy, it's been a long time since she actually felt this happy being with someone. Was this what love felt like? She wasn’t sure because she had never been in love.

Regardless she wanted to keep Jooheon close, squeezing his hand she followed his gaze, looking up at the stars through the fireflies that continued to fly around them.

Closing her eyes she tried to make sure to always remember this moment, no matter what happens.


	4. Summer

Slamming the room to his dorm Jooheon sits on the edge of his bed huffing as he put his hands on his face groaning in frustration and nervousness. Finals were almost her and as luck would have it his Music Professor wasn’t just going to let him study for the test but also force all of his students to step outside the box and express an originally written song, but the twist? Had it to be in an unconventional way and the icing on the cake? He would have to perform it in front of a live audience. 

He had no idea what to do, how does he make it unconventional, he thought maybe he could sing, but wouldn't that seem like an easy way out? Not to mention his singing voice isn’t the best in the world. 

Deep in thought, he didn’t even hear a soft knock on the door followed by Lily popping her head in, eyes covered. When he didn’t move she quickly peaked only to see his head in his hands slumped over the edge of his bed, his body screaming in frustration. 

Slowly she sat next to him on his bed, the movement caused him to look over at her, his anger slowly fading as he says her. His lips curling up into a small smile as she gave a worried look in return. 

“Are you okay?” she asked quickly, wanting to get to the bottom of what had Jooheon so upset. 

Jooheon nodded as he saw the look on her face slowly fade back into a slight smile, her eyes still full of concern. 

“I am fine, just a lot of stress with school is all,” he said as he leaned back and let himself fall onto the bed, almost hitting his head on the wall.

She nodded understanding all too well about all the big projects and tests coming in the next few weeks, everyone was stressed and at each other's throats, something she disliked more than ever. Seeing people upset made her worry especially the people she cared about like Jooheon. 

Jooheon looked up at her as he watches her space off for a moment, knowing she probably also was stressed out with the end of the year fast approaching, he wonders how she would deal with the stress. 

The longer he sat there the more and more he thought about his project. Lily glanced over at him and smile and suddenly Jooheon realized what he wanted to do. It wasn’t just something he wanted to do for a project but it's something he wanted to do for her.

When he realized he suddenly jumped up and stumbled over to his desk, almost falling over his heavy backpack in the process. 

Lily looked at him concerned and almost yelped when she saw him trip, only to sign in real life when he caught himself as he continued to rush to his desk. Did she make him angry? Did she upset him? She worried that maybe she had done something to upset him until she saw the bright contagious smirk spreading across his face. He was planning something and she could tell.

The both of them were pretty much inseparable now and she knew all his little quirks one of which was when he had a bright idea, he smirked as if he was about to go insane. His actions only made him seem more insane as scrambling for a book, flipping it open to a page before scribbling down something on a piece of paper. 

Looking over at his insane smirk falls into a smile, shortly followed by a slight blush that tinted his cheek a rosy pink. 

“What do you have to plan Joohoney,” she signed.

He chuckled at the nickname she had come up with, the sign even cuter than the nickname itself. 

“Nothing serious, I just got a song idea out of the blue and needed to write it down before I forgot,” he signed back to her as he quickly closed his notebook, grabbing the open book and bringing it back over to the bed. 

The book was the most advanced sign language book that Lily could find, she was still teaching him how to sign, but now he was onto the advanced stuff that she is sure he wouldn’t use and wasn't necessary. He was persistent in learning everything so once or twice a week they would meet after classes and she would help him with it. 

“Are you sure you really want to keep learning out of this boring book,” Lily giggled at the offended look on Jooheon’s face as he put his hand to his chest and leaned back.

“Just because you know it already doesn't mean that you can call it boring,” Jooheon pouts as he signs that and then they both laugh. 

“You are so weird Joohoney” 

“You love me though,” Jooheon shoots Lily a smug look earning another sweet giggle to fall from her lips. 

“I do, I really do.”

* * *

A month later Jooheon cracked his knuckles as he stood at the side of the stage, his hands slightly sweaty from the nervousness of messing up. 

Closing his eyes Jooheon slowly goes through his head the movements, humming the song as he goes. A tap on his shoulder shakes him from focusing his professor lets him know it's his turn to go on stage next.

Jooheon gulps as he peeks out through the curtains, searching the audience for Lily, hoping she made it in time to see him perform. As his eyes skim the audience for her until he sees her, she looked very uncomfortable, purposely sitting away from everyone else. 

He can understand her discomfort, she must be upset, not being able to hear the music and the voices of the other performances ahead of him, but yet she stayed because she wanted to see him, her eyes glanced over and she gave him a smile and signed “Good luck,” causing Jooheon to blush and quickly pulled the curtains back into place. 

The act before Jooheon finished a few moments later, taking a few deep breaths he looked down at his hands before nodding and stepping onto the stage.

As the music began she tilted her head to the side as she watched him adjust the mic and move it to the side of the stage, returning to the middle. Slowly his voice over began to play and he lifted his hands and began signing to the song. 

Her eyes lit up when she realized what song it was, it was their song. Fireflies.

_“You would not believe your eyes_  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare”

Out of shock, Lilly covers her mouth, all the signs were correct and flowed together just as a song would. Her eyes began to well up with tears. 

_“I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems” 

She knew now why he was so excited that day in the dorms because he wanted to sign for his end of the year project that he refused to Tell her about for week afterward. He wanted to surprise her, to catch her off guard. And he did, for here she was, crying as she made eye contact with him, a sincere smile on his lips. 

_“Leave my door open just a crack_  
Please take me away from here  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
Please take me away from here  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
Please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)” 

 

His eyes never once left hers the connection between the two made them seem like they were alone in their own little universe like the audience didn't exist like there were no problems it was just Jooheon and Lily. 

 

As the last chorus repeated they slowly were brought back to reality, of where they were and that there were not in fact alone. A slight blush fell across Jooheon’s face as he made the last movement. The crowd clapping loudly at his perfect performance.  
Lily stood up, tears still falling down her cheek as she clapped along with them until Jooheon exited the stage.

* * *

After the concert Jooheon rushed into the audience, a few people stopping him and congratulating him on his performance. The whole time his eyes were glued to Lily who sat in the back patiently, a wide smile plastered across her face.  
Once he approaches her she began asks questions to which he just laughs and takes her hands for a moment signaling for her to calm down for a moment. 

She blushes slightly before letting go of his hands “Why did you do that?”

This time it was Jooheon's turn to blush, looking away embarrassed. “I knew you loved that song, and I love it too. It’s our song, but more than that, it's the song that reminds me of how much you mean to me. How you stop time when you are around, You make me happy and I care about you a lot Lily.”

The blush on both of their cheeks continues to grow as they avoid eye contact. Lily looking at the floor while Jooheon looks off to the side. 

After what feels like an eternity to Jooheon, Lily finally look up at him. Slowly she tilts his chin to look down at her and she quickly presses her lips to his.  
Jooheon swears his heart stopped, was he dreaming? This had to be a dream there is no way that the girl he has had a crush on for most of this year was now kissing him. No way, but as she pulled away he looked down at her. Her eyes telling him this was real and that it was no dream. 

“Jooheon, I like you. No, I love you,” She signs as she lets go of his chin.

His stomach flips, his heart stops all over again, he is speechless and doesn't know what to sing or say or even do, he is stuck. Still as a statue and it makes her giggle. 

Moments pass until Jooheon finally speaks, forgetting everything momentarily as he begins to blurt and stumble over his words “I uh- Um Love- You - uh to- Lily- I-” His hand slaps over his mouth when he realizes he is actually speaking and not signing.

She is smiling wide, even without him signing she could understand what he meant.

Once he had calmed down he slowly leans down and cups her face and pulls her close to him before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, and she finally felt like she was in heaven as their lips pressed harder into each other, the emotion clearly there and it had been for a while. 

Jooheon broke away long enough to look her in the eyes, his hands leaving her face only to sign one word.

“Girlfriend?”

She chuckled and nodded, before he cupped her face once again, pecking her on the lips a few more times.

They leaned their foreheads on each other as they looked into each other's eyes, both of them knowing they wanted the same thing.

Grabbing Lily, Jooheon quickly leads them both out to his car, starting it up and speeding off in the same direction that he had first taken her a few months prior, the sun beginning to set as the left the city behind them. 

By the time they arrive the darkness of night had taken over, but the fireflies were still there, making the world around the two lovers light and warm.  
As they sat down on the same log as before he turns to her and begins to sing the song again. 

“I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly”

Lily stops his hands and she replies back.

“It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep”

Jooheon joins her as they both sign the last line of the song.

“'Cause everything is never as it seems.”


End file.
